The Presentations
by Avalon.Roxy
Summary: Billy and Sarah are paired up for a class project, while Jason gets stuck working with the school snob


Author's Notes: Hey everyone. It's been a while since I've written stories based on MMPR, so I figured I'd start with an update and a fleshing out of one of my previous stories. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to MMPR and it's characters, though I wish I did. I'd be super rich!

The Presentations

March 1993

Everyone was in Choir/Music Studies class, waiting for Ms. Otto to come in and get things started. "Sorry I'm late," She apologized when she arrived, "but there was something that needed to be dealt with right away." Ms. Otto put away some papers and folders into the filing cabinet, then she cleared the board. "Alright, for the Music Studies portion of the class, this next project will be done in pairs. You're going to pick out any music group or artist you want that you both like, do some research on them, then present an oral report to the class. Also, pictures of the music group or artist that you've picked can be used as a display." Ms. Otto also wrote out these instructions on the board. When she turned around, one student named Alexea Todd had her hand raised. "Yes Alexea?"

"Can we all pick our own partners?"

"Not this time." The whole class all let out a collective groan. "I want to give you all a chance to work with other people besides your friends. So, with that being said, I've already paired everyone." As Ms. Otto read down the list of names, everyone hoped that they wouldn't be paired up with anyone they didn't get along with. Jason especially, he hoped that he wouldn't get stuck with Alexandria Ross, the meanest girl in the whole school.

When Ms. Otto read out Kimberly's name, she was told that Alexea Todd would be her partner. Jason crossed his fingers when Ms. Otto got to Heather Harrison's name. Please let me work with Heather! He thought eagerly. Jason had a major crush on Heather, and felt that this project would be a perfect opportunity to get to know her more, maybe even to ask her out. But sadly, much to Jason's disappointment, Heather was paired up with Devon Byrne. Damn! Lucky Devon! Jason thought. But it was about get worse because when Ms. Otto read out Jason's name, he got the biggest shock ever. "Jason, you'll be working with Alexandria."

"WHAT?!" Jason stammered.

"You're kidding right?!" Alex asked almost at the same time. "This is an outrage!" She yelled.

"Alex Ross, don't you yell at me or you'll get a minus! You're working with Jason and that's final!" Ms. Otto told her sternly. Alex sat back, grumbling to herself, and Jason was thinking about how rotten his luck was. He and Alex were bitter enemies and no one knew why. All anyone knew was that Alex would get on Jason's case about the most insignificant things, like how sushi was his favourite food, for example. Jason looked over at her, and she stared back with a mean sneer. This is so not gonna work, Jason thought.

Sandeep Waraich, known to all her friends as Sandy War, she ended up being paired with another girl, Gurbal Chohan, and Sarah's name was called last. "Sarah, you'll be working with Billy Cranston." Ms. Otto told her.

"Sure." Sarah replied with a smile. Although she and Billy had met before, Sarah didn't know him too well. This was the only class they had together since Billy joined in January, and they didn't get to meet up at lunch since Billy had reverted to an old habit of his, retreating to the library to hide from people like Brad Stephenson and Greg Davis, and Bulk and Skull. So, all Sarah knew about Billy was that he was really intelligent, a trait she found endearing. Sarah had always been drawn to guys with that quality. They had a certain je ne c'est quoi, and with this project, Sarah now hoped she'd be able to get Billy more out of his shell. So she was happy to be working with him.

As everyone got together with who they were paired with, Sarah got up and gathered her books together, looking around the room for Billy when she felt a tap on her shoulder. He had already found her.

"Salutations." Billy greeted shyly, pushing his dark glasses back up on his nose.

"I'm assuming that's your way of saying Hello." Sarah said.

"Affirmative." Billy replied. "Has Trini been assisting you with your vocabulary?"

"No, just another lucky guess." Sarah said as she and Billy sat down in an empty corner of the classroom. "So, what group would you like to do the presentation on?" She asked. Billy looked off in another direction, nervously twiddling his thumbs.

"Um, well, I'm not entirely sure..." There was a group he wanted to suggest, but Billy wasn't sure if Sarah liked them. Even during the few times they met, it was a topic that never came up. Until...

"Okay. Well, how about Duran Duran?' Sarah suggested. Billy couldn't believe his luck.

"You're partial to their genre of music?"

"If by that you mean, I'm a fan, then yes." Sarah replied. "Okay, so then it's settled. Duran Duran it is. This'll be fun." She smiled, making Billy's heart race.

While Billy and Sarah talked more about their ideas for putting their project together, Jason and Alex were arguing about which music group they were going to present. "It's going to be about PM Dawn!" Jason snapped.

"No way! They're boring and they have ZERO talent! I want the presentation to be on Nirvana!" Alex objected.

"Fuck that!" Jason scoffed. "They're the ones who have zero talent! They suck ass, and I hate them! Besides, Shawn and Matthew have already chosen Nirvana for their presentation!"

"Well, how about Green Day?" Jason rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Are you outta your skull?! There's no way I'm agreeing to that! They're even worse! Besides, haven't they only made one album? It'd be an awfully short presentation!"

"Hasn't PM Dawn also only made one album?!"

"Pfffft! They've made two! Haven't you been paying attention?!" Jason snarled.

"Obviously not! Since I don't listen to their music! And, I don't care to!" Alex snapped.

"Well maybe it's time you did!"

"Arrrggghhh! I hate this! You're impossible to work with!" Alex growled, frustrated.

"So are you!" Jason retorted.

"I want to do the presentation on Green Day!"

"What part of NO don't you understand?!"

"Could we have a little less arguing and a little more working?" Ms. Otto asked them.

"Ms. Otto, could I pleeeeease switch partners? Jason is impossible to work with!" Alex begged.

"I already told you 'no' the first time. Whatever problem you have with Jason, solve it. You're wasting time." Ms. Otto replied and walked away. Jason rolled his eyes again.

"For the last time, it's gonna be PM Dawn and that's final!" He growled. Alex threw her hands up in frustration.

"Ugh! Fine! Have it your way! We'll do the presentation on PM Dawn!" She reluctantly agreed.

Just then, Ms. Otto told the class that she had to step out to run some errands. After she left the room, Rajdip Basran, one of Alex's clique walked up to where Billy and Sarah were sitting. Great, here comes trouble, Sarah thought when she saw Rajdip approaching them.

"Hey Sarah, you must have very rotten luck." She commented.

"Your point being?" Sarah asked, suspicious.

"I can't believe Ms. Otto paired you up with the school nerd." Billy stood up, getting angry.

"Shut up! Don't call me that!" He shouted.

"Why not?" Rajdip scoffed. "It's what you are! Hey everyone!" She called out. "Sarah's working with the nerd!" Some people laughed, mostly those who were a part of Alex's clique. However, most of the class was neither impressed nor amused.

"Grow up Rajdip!" Miranda Morse said.

"Yeah, why don't you pick on someone with your own IQ?" Isabel Simon added.

"Act your age, not your shoe size!" Kimberly Buttar commented, referencing a Prince lyric.

"And the same goes for your dumbass friends!" Heather Harrison shouted. Jason liked her even more for that comment, knowing that she meant Alex's clique.

"Fine then! Geez, what's everyone's problem?! I just wanted to liven the atmosphere up a bit!" Rajdip said.

"Yeah, but at someone else's expense?" Sarah asked as she stood up.

"Well la-dee-fucking-da, Miss Priss! Where's your sense of humour?"

"Unlike you, I do not find this at all funny. I'd say, YOU need to work on your sense of humour." With her books under one arm, Sarah took Billy by his hand. "Come on, we can find some peace and quiet elsewhere." Billy was taken aback at first when Sarah grabbed his hand, since no girl had ever done that with him. They both walked past Rajdip and towards the door, nearly bumping into Ms. Otto when she returned from running her errands.

"Sarah, Billy, where are you going?" She asked.

"Billy and I would like to work in the cafeteria. That is, if that's alright with you. While you were out of the room, Rajdip was giving Billy a hard time." Sarah replied.

"Well, you can be sure that I'll be dealing with her. In the meantime, you can work in the cafeteria."

"Great. Thanks." Billy and Sarah left the room.

"I very much appreciate you stepping in. "Billy said when they arrived at the cafeteria. "I'm sure I'd have smacked Rajdip in the septum if you hadn't." They sat down at one of the tables. Everything was relatively quiet aside from the kitchen crew doing there prep work for the next day.

"Well, I don't think it would've solved anything. I did that once to someone a long time ago, and got in major shit for it." Sarah said. "I guess you get called a nerd a lot."

"Affirmative. It's due to that fact that my IQ exceeds that of most people my age, and I get A's in everything. Well, mainly Science and Math." Billy replied sadly.

'That really sucks. I guess that's why you hide out in the library a lot, and are so quiet most of the time."

"Precisely. Also, there were some, problems earlier." Billy said.

"Oh? How so?"

"I prefer not to discuss it at this time, as it's a very dark part of my life I wish to forget. All I know is, I find it difficult to trust other people, and I dislike drawing unnecessary attention to myself. It never seems to work in my favour."

"But you've gotten my attention. Along with Trini, Kim, Jason, Sandy and Zack. I'd say that's worked in your favour. I understand that trust takes time to earn, but I hope you'll eventually trust us. Has anyone else besides Rajdip been bothering you lately?" Sarah asked.

"Brad Stephenson and Greg Davis." Billy replied. "They've been making things difficult for me mostly."

"I knew it had to be them. Ever since the day we had our Orientation Session, right?"

"Affirmative."

"I knew that would happen." Sarah replied. "That was why I didn't want you to get involved. I was worried they'd target you."

"But, I felt it was necessary. The way they were treating you was disrespectful. That wasn't bullying, it was sexual harassment. You really should report it to someone."

"I can't Billy, it's too embarrassing. "

"Have you tried reporting it before?" Billy asked.

"Yes, but it hasn't stopped them. Which is why I gave up."

"I'm sorry that nothing was done. I had that same experience. Also, no one stood up for me when I was being bullied, so, I didn't want you to go through that." Billy told her.

"Well, that was brave of you. You took a huge risk. I hope it's just Brad and Greg you have to deal with."

"Negative. Bulk and Skull have also been on my case. Especially that one time one of my CD's happened to fall out of my locker as they were passing by. Bulk grabbed it before I could pick it up."

"Oh yeah, I remember you mentioning this. What did they do?" Sarah asked. "They didn't break it, did they?"

"Negative, thank God." Billy replied. "They just thought it would be amusing to toss it back and forth between themselves. I believe they called it, 'Piggy in the Middle'."

"Funny, I've heard it referred to as Keepaway."

"Anyway, it also happened to be my favourite Duran Duran album too." Billy said.

"Which one is that?"

"Notorious."

"I love that album!" Sarah exclaimed. "That type of music really suited them. My favourite song off that album is "American Science". What's yours?"

"The same. "American Science"." Billy replied, smiling.

"You have excellent taste. I can tell that this project is gonna blow Ms. Otto's mind. Have you seen them in concert?"

"Affirmative. I recall it as though it was yesterday." Billy replied. "I was ten years of age at the time, and I had no one to accompany me. So, my mom had to, take, me..." Billy's voice trailed off. The mention of his mother was another difficult subject for him.

"So your mom had to take you. No big deal. I was with my dad at the time. And Kimberly too, she came with me so my dad took the both of us." Sarah then noticed that Billy had a sad look on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry. The mention of my mom is also another sensitive topic for me at this time." Billy replied.

"Did something happen to her? That is, if it's okay for me to ask?" Billy didn't say anything as he struggled to keep from crying in front of Sarah. "Okay, I understand if you don't want to say anything just yet, as it's a part of trusting someone, and as you said, you have difficulties with that. But, if this helps, I lost my dad in a car accident not to long after that day, and it took me a long time to deal with that loss. I still miss him today." Sarah told him. "Anyway, let's change the subject. How would you like this project to work?" Billy was relieved when Sarah changed the subject and grateful for her respecting is wishes about not wanting to talk about his mom.

"Well, we are going to need reference material for research. However, I only have maybe one book about Duran Duran, and the tour book I picked up at the concert, so regrettably, it's not much." Billy said.

"That's okay. I have a ton of books. So, we'll have to go back to my house after school. We can do that today if you'd like."

"Sure" Billy replied. This was the first time a girl had ever invited him to her place and he didn't want to pass up this chance.

While Billy and Sarah talked more about their presentation, Jason on the other hand, was arguing with Alexandria about who was going to do what for their project. "Why can't I work on collecting the pictures of PM Dawn?" Alex demanded.

"Because I don't want you screwing up the visual part. And if I find even one picture wrecked or incorrect, I'll know you did it deliberately. So, you'll write the speech."

"Then if I'm writing the speech, you're reading it to the class!"

"Oh no, you have to read some of it too." Jason said.

"But that's not fair! It means I'll be doing most of the work! Besides, I hate public speaking, and I don't like writing!"

"Life's not fair, Alex, and it's also called work. Get used to it. I'm not going to be doing all the work while you just sit around on your ass!"

"Alright already!" Alex growled. "I'll write the damn thing and read part of it aloud. Just make sure you get me the damn info!"

"Oh my god. You really think I'm gonna just be sitting around on my ass? You really think I'm that dense? Of course I'll get the information for you. How else would you be able to write the speech?"

"Well I certainly can't just, magic it out of thin air!" Alex retorted.

"No duh! Captain Obvious!" Jason's voice was dripping with disdain. "Just don't wreck my books! And you better not give incorrect information on the speech either!"

"Okay OKAY!" Alex snapped. "I don't want to get an F on this assignment either you know!"

"Good!"

"FINE!" Alex shouted. By that time, class was over, and they parted ways.

After school had ended that day, Sarah and Billy went back to Sarah's place to work on their presentation, and so she could show Billy around her place. "Sarah, is that you?" Ms. Duran asked when she heard them come in the door.

"Yes mom. I also brought a guest. We're both working on a project for school." Ms. Duran came out of the kitchen to meet them. "This is Billy Cranston."

"Salutations." Billy greeted shyly.

"That means Hello. He has an extensive vocabulary." Sarah explained.

"I can tell. Would like something to drink, Billy?" Ms. Duran offered.

"Affirmative. Do you have any Pepsi?" Billy asked.

"We do. Let me get you a glass." Ms. Duran left to pour Billy a glass of Pepsi for him, and she gave it to him when he and Sarah sat down in the TV room adjacent to the kitchen. As Billy took a seat on the couch, one of Sarah's cats jumped up to introduce herself.

"I was unaware that you had a feline companion." Billy said as the cat nuzzled up to him.

"We have two. This is Muffy. She's very friendly with everyone she meets."

"I have a canine companion. My dad and I gave her the appellation Mandy." Billy said as he was petting Muffy.

"Oh, what kind of dog is she? I also like dogs." Sarah replied.

"She's a German Shepherd. I acquired her when she was puppy. That was back in 1983, so she's almost ten now. But she's showing no sign of her age getting to her."

"Well that's good. Usually dogs her size tend to get health problems around that time because the bigger breeds don't have as long life spans as the smaller breeds." Just then, Sarah's other cat appeared, and jumped up on the couch with Billy.

"I guess this must be the other cat you have."

"Yes. Taffy is more reserved with new people, so this is very unusual. I've never seen her do this. She likes you." Sarah remarked.

"Indeed." Billy said with a slight laugh as the cat licked his face, tickling him.

"Okay Taffy, enough." Sarah went to shoo her away.

"Think nothing of it. I don't mind cats."

"Well there was something I wanted to show you before we got to work." Sarah opened up the door that lead to the basement, and Billy followed her downstairs, curious as to what it was she wanted to show him. In the basement was a drum kit all set up.

"You play the drums?" Billy asked. "How long?"

"Ever since I was little. My parents got tired of me using their pots and spoons as makeshift drums." Sarah replied with a laugh.

"Kind of like Roger Taylor." Billy remarked.

"Yes, very much like Roger Taylor." Sarah laughed.

"He's a very talented drummer. I wish he was still a member of Duran Duran."

"Yeah same here. Although Steve Ferrone isn't too bad. After all, it was he who played drums on "Notorious"." Sarah said. "It's the difference in technique, that's all."

"Can you play the drums on "American Science"?" Billy asked.

"Yes. Although, it took me a long time to master that song. The beat is very complex. Plus, I have to use two pedals for the bass drum, which works well for the double beats. It doesn't strain my one ankle so much." Sarah explained. "How about you? Do you play an instrument?"

"Affirmative. I can play bass guitar."

"I never knew you played bass. When did you start playing it?"

"Since 1987. But I didn't take any formal training. I mostly play along to songs by just listening to the bass line." Billy said.

"Ah, they call that Playing by Ear." Sarah told him. "Kind of how I play my drums, and the same way Roger Taylor learned to play the drums. So, I'm guessing that John Taylor is who inspired you to play bass?"

"Precisely." Billy replied.

"You know, with you on bass and me on the drums, we should team up for the talent show. Of course, we'd have to find a guitarist, someone for the keyboards-"

"I already have something predetermined for this year's talent show." Billy said.

"Oh? What are you planning on?" Sarah was surprised that Billy would volunteer, considering his shyness.

"I'll be singing "Come Undone", which is another Duran Duran song I'm partial to."

"Cool. Although, I thought you were gonna give a demonstration of one your science projects. You're very brave to be singing."

"Well it was Ms. Otto who insisted that I add my name to the list of performances, and to sing. I know it's still two months away, yet it's already eliciting apprehension within me.

"Well I think Ms. Otto made a good decision there. I remember when she gave you that solo part in one of our songs. You were fantastic."

"You really think so? I'm always alone in my room whenever I'm singing and playing my bass." Billy replied. "Even my dad has never heard me sing, so this'll be kind of a shock for him."

"You'll do fine. I think your dad will be very impressed. And besides, you kind of sound like Simon Le Bon." Sarah told him.

"Oh, well, I'm not sure about that..." Billy trailed off, his face getting hot.

* * *

On the day it came time to do their presentations in front of the class, Alex and Jason were up first. Considering all the arguing that went on between them, and also the fact that Jason had to elbow to get Alex's attention when it was her turn to read, their presentation turned out fine. Kim and Alexea were up after Jason and Alex, and their presentation was on Belinda Carlisle. Sandy and her partner Gurbal chose Depeche Mode for their project, and after everyone else, Billy and Sarah were the final two left.

Before they could begin, while Billy was hanging up the photo display and album timeline, someone at the back shouted "Duran Duran sucks!". One of Alex's clique. Ms. Otto found out who it was and gave them a minus while Sarah shot them a dirty look. She put on one of Duran Duran's albums for background music, then she and Billy took turns reading while Sarah pointed out the various photos on the display. Any time an album was mentioned, Billy would hold up the CD with its name on it. The project didn't 'blow Ms. Otto's mind', as Sarah had said but it still turned out good. She and Billy both received A's for their presentation.

In the afternoon at lunch, Sarah and Kim both went looking for Billy so that he would join them in the cafeteria along with Jason, Zack, Sandy and Trini. They found Billy at his usual spot in the library, his nose buried in one of the many Science books the school had. "So this is where you've been hiding." Kim remarked, catching Billy by surprise.

"Oh, salutations Kim, Sarah." Billy said.

"C'mon, put the book away. You're gonna sit with us in the cafe. Jason, Sandy, Zack and Trini are waiting." Kim told him.

"But, what if Brad and Greg are there? And Bulk and Skull?" Billy asked.

"If they are, you've got us to stick up for you. Remember when Jason scared off Bulk and Skull with those Karate moves you told us about that one day?" Sarah reminded him.

"Affirmative, but-"

"No. No buts. Come on, you're gonna be social." Sarah wasn't going to take no for an answer as she gently took Billy by his arm. He was reluctant at first, but Billy could tell that Sarah and Kim were persistent. Plus when Billy had told his dad about these new friends, he was happy for him. Slowly, Billy allowed himself to trust his new friends more, and was retreating to the library less and less. And any time Brad and Greg or Bulk and Skull gave Billy any trouble. Kim and Sarah kept to their word.

The End


End file.
